


Homework

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Homework, Humor, Short One Shot, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Sam with his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural
> 
> Rating teen due to an implied swear word mostly just to be on the safe side.

Dean was lying on the couch eating chips when Sam came into the room. He sat down next to Dean and grabbed a handful of chips and started chewing on them. At the commercial break Sam got between Dean and TV.

"Dean can you help me?"

"With what Sam?"

"I have to write a poem for school."

"You're in kindergarten." Dean said incredulously. Sam shrugged his little shoulders.

"Alright I'll help you."

~o~

Sam stood up in front of the class grinning from ear to ear. His big brother had helped him with his poem and he had said it was best poem ever. He cleared his little throat.

There once was an old man in the west

He loved his horses the best

The stalls were dirty so he had to muck it.

Then he just said f-"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a poet so please don't criticize my poem.


End file.
